


Makeover

by anniviech



Series: The Domestic Life [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniviech/pseuds/anniviech
Summary: The Doctor tries out a new look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little artwork&ficlet-set dedicated to littlewhomouse and tardisfangurl on tumblr. It was inspired by the latter's suggestion of putting bearded!DT into a checked flannel shirt, which then turned into Hipster!Tentoo trying to be *cool*, and I just had to do something with that idea x)

* * *

Rose leant against the doorframe in the bathroom, watching the Doctor as he fixed his hair into a less spiky style than usual, taking in what had started out as a tame (and rather attractive, if she may say so) stubble from his latest field trip and surprisingly been allowed to grow into a proper beard. The red, checked shirt he was wearing (which he must've gotten recently, as she hadn't seen it before) was different from his usual choice of colours, too, but for some reason the look still seemed oddly familiar.

"Not that I really mind, but is there any particular reason for the sudden change in styling...?" the blonde asked curiously.

The Doctor's eyes met hers in the mirror, while his fingers continued expertly working product into his hair to create a carefully tousled look. "Well, Tony's been telling his mates he's going to introduce his _cool_ sort-of-brother-in-law to class for a _cool_ presentation, didn't he?"

"Aren't you putting a little too much thought into those comments, Doctor? It's just a school presentation..." she reminded him. "Besides, I should think having a proper, renowned scientist showing off a flashy experiment should be plenty cool, yeah?"

The part Time Lord shrugged a nonchalant shoulder in reply, but Rose could see the hint of a blush colouring the tip of his ears.

She couldn't help smiling at the obvious care he showed for her little brother, feeling warmed by how much making Tony happy seemed to matter to him.  
She also suspected that the new, small hints at self-consciousness she'd been noticing about him played a part in this little endeavour as well. It usually wasn't really a big deal, but still noticeable to her - she thought it to be something he must've picked up from Donna.

As Rose continued watching him fix his hair, taking a more appreciative look at his appearance (and the tight, dark jeans he was wearing; she'd known it would be worth to buy them back when they'd worked up a wardrobe for him, despite his initial protests), she suddenly realised why the new look seemed familiar.

"Wait. Have you been checking out the fashion section in Mum's magazines?"

A beat of silence, his hands freezing in their movement.

"...No?"

The high tone his voice had taken, paired with the sheepish look on his face (and the now definitely pink-tipped ears), were enough to spur Rose into a fit of giggles.

Once she'd calmed down enough, she soothed the Doctor's flustered indignation at her reaction with a soft kiss, letting him know that she appreciated his caring for Tony.

Even if it _was_ rather amusing.

 


End file.
